


Día 30: Algún día el Kali Yuga terminará

by LaVenus6



Series: Fictober 2020: Algún día [30]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Fictober 2020, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27380701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaVenus6/pseuds/LaVenus6
Summary: Fictober día 30
Series: Fictober 2020: Algún día [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950535





	Día 30: Algún día el Kali Yuga terminará

**Author's Note:**

> El término sánscrito kali iuga o kali yuga en inglés, es un período que aparece en las escrituras hinduistas. Se le traduce como 'era de riña e hipocresía'.

El mundo ha tomado las armas.

La gente no se está quedando de brazos cruzados.

Ya no se arrodillan ante los amantos.

Han iniciado una revolución contra ellos.

Gintoki cierra los ojos mientras su katana de madera se rige entre sus manos. Oye a la gente gritar no es por llanto, no es por miedo. Es de ira, es protección a la humanidad. Aquello le recuerda sus tiempos de juventud.

Solo cuatro personas se mantuvieron en pie, entre ellos él. La primera guerra a la que sobrevivió con sus compañeros.

Abre lentamente sus ojos.

Sigue en pie con otros dos, una pelirroja amanto y un chico cuatro ojos. Ambos siguen sus pasos para defender su hogar.

Pero no son los únicos.

El grupo de amigos que se fueron formando con el tiempo se volvieron su ejército. Ellos peleaban mano a mano con él.

Sonrió.

Nadie planea rendirse.

Ni la princesa que representa a ambos shoguns. El líder que defendieron hasta la muerte, y su sucesor, que se arrepintió de sus pecados antes de morir. Ambos espíritus guían a la princesa.

Los policías que colgaron la espada dando la espalda por obligación no por huir. Nuevamente tomaron las armas para proteger lo que habían dejado atrás pero seguían cuidando en la oscuridad. Debe agradecer al vicecomandante por buscarle, y nunca dejar de creer en él. Pero no lo admitirá.

Sus amigos, su nueva familia.

Todos unidos para proteger su hogar: la tierra.

La pelirroja y el cuatro ojos salen corriendo para enfrentarse a todo.

Recuerda las palabras de su maestro, quién resulta ser el enemigo real. Su maestro que demostró bondad, ese otro ser independiente al que se va a enfrentar.

"Gintoki, algún día el Kali Yuga terminará, el mundo… no, el universo entero convivirá en armonía. Mientras eso sucede, es nuestro deber abrirle el paso".

Sostuvo con fuerza su katana tras recordar.

Tal vez Shouyou, le estaba explicando a un pequeño niño su vida con esas palabras.

Shouyo era el paso para destruir a Utsuru.

Utsuru era el Kali Yuga.

Shouyo era Utsuru.

Shouyo quería que lo mate para que la paz reine.

Con un fuerte grito de guerra, Gintoki corrió en busca de Utsuru para acabar con el Kali Yuga. Para darle paz no solo al universo, también al alma de su maestro.


End file.
